darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper
Clone Troopers were a bunch of poor schmucks who stood in front of the Republic whenever some Sith or robot leveled a blaster at it. Clone Troopers were the protectors of peace, the Sword of righteousness, and pretty much the utter PWN for the Republic. They were care-free guys in their mid-20s and with straight orientation who enjoyed walks on the beaches and Piña Coladas. They had no idea that they were working for some evil maniacal Emperor. They served a hypocritical government and were sworn to protect people in the galaxy who never loved them, and they died incomplete. Their sexuality is in question since they're a bunch of guys who eat together and almost never see a woman in their life before they end up worm food. Although if a pair do engage in some naughty behavior, you have to wonder if it's masturbation, since they are all the same person, we'll leave to someone who cares to decide. Picking the Perfect Subject Image:Seanconnery.jpg|Sean Connery Image:PeeWeeHerman.jpg|Pee Wee The Kaminoans got the order from the Republic that they needed to make an army and they had to do it fast. Well, since the Confederacy of Independent Systems used battle droids, they had to think of another but more effective alternative. With this done they put up the search for the perfect donor for mass producing genetics. After putting an ad in the Sunday paper, applicants from all over the galaxy turned in a picture of themselves (including Chancellor Palpatine). It was a very Close tie in the end, but Jango Fett and his Mandalorian background pretty much made him the utter bad-ass of the whole competition. Sean Connery came really close to winning, but was disqualified due to his heavy accent. The Racist Kid wasn't really cutting it because he was too small and Pee-Wee Herman got arrested for that Expanding it incident in the theaters. The Cloning Process Well Cloning was a very very very complicated process and apparently the Kaminoans were the only ones recognized for the amazing process. After extracting the DNA from Jango they went through this step by step process. # Place Clone bars on Clone crackers. # Toast Clone''mallows. # Place toasted ''Clone''mallows on ''Clone bars to melt Clone chocolate. # Rinse and Repeat With the Cloning phase being done with lead-free materials, the Kaminoans were ready to hand over the most powerful army in the galaxy to the Galactic Republic and the not so evil, not corrupt, not backstabbing, not a molester, not a rapist, not disturbed, and definitely not a Dark Lord of the Sith, Chancellor Palpatine. With this done Clones were sold for about 200 credits each. If you were to buy a battalion special it will cost about 250,000 credits and the Kaminoans even threw in some complimentary tanks, ships, and specialized personnel (no not like that, you perverts). The Clones quickly sold out during the first day of their launch, but thanks to the massive pre-order made by the republic they got a majority of the clones, but some fell through the cracks and were sold to the nerd camping outside the store (For his Star Wars selection. Unfortunately, those clones died of asphyxiation due to being left in their package for too long). War, Battles, and Death With the beginning of the Clone Wars during the Battle of Geonosisthe Clones were sent what they were trained, bred, and forced to do. Clones proved to be very effective against the battle droids and war in general (they WERE cloned from Jango) but still it was a war they were not supposed to fight. Some Clones began to ponder why they were fighting for a Republic that didn't even care for their safety. The Republic cared more about financial value then their safety and the truth is clones were expendable. Specialized Classes Clones were trained to do a variety of things from being riflemen, vehicle specialists, commando!, and even maids. They were marked by the following color classes #'501st Legion'— were Vader's elite soldiers (also known as his bitch unit). They were assigned the color Blue because that was Vader's favorite color. #'Airborne Troopers'— got the color orange for there armor because they were fierce like tigers when fighting and when in bed. #'Galactic Marines'— had the color maroon on their armor. They were trained to fight in both space and the ground, meaning that their primary method of attack was being sucked out through an airlock in order to clog up the incoming enemies' engines whith their bodies. Their primary purpose was to defend hangars from being invaded and their ship sabotaged #'Green Guys on Kashyyyk'— These were clones on that specialized in fighting in woodsy areas, such as Kashyyyk. Yoda, like the little frog that he was, probably had something to do with the color scheme, but lets not elaborate on that little incident... Dirty little.... #'Plain Old White Clones'— These clones were the cannon fodder of the whole Grand Army of the Republic and were usually given the most menial tasks, from being used as decoys to lure battle droids out of hiding, to meat shields for the Jedi. Their white armor allowed them to fight better in white rooms, on snowy terrain, and had the added bonus of providing Droids with a nice, bright target to shoot at. Basically, if you saw one of these guys, chances are they'd die immediately, if not about 5 minutes later. Order 66 You've got mail — "Commander execute order 66" When Order 66 was initiated ,some of the clones were shocked at having to kill Jedi. In the end, though, 99% of the clones followed through because they were tired of the Jedi's superiority complex. While most, if not all clones killed their Jedi Generals, some clones actually deserted and saved the Jedi that protected them. Take the guy above in the dialogue, he didn't actually kill his Jedi Girlfriend, they just ran away to Corellia, started a family, and had 27 kids (Ever wonder who Corran Horn's REAL daddy was? not Nejaa Halcyon). Not everyone has to be a sick mean bitch, but this is Darthipedia and this is how we do things around here. There are some good people out there but there all just F**! Afterwards Apparently, with the issue of a single verbal command, clone troopers could go from being good guys to being evil henchmen (Deus Ex Machina?). Most clone troopers faded into oblivion. Contrary to popular belief, Storm-troopers are not clones., with the exception of the 501st. Category:Clone troopers Category:Cool dudes Category:Dupes Category:Failures Category:Losers Category:Male prostitutes Category:Mary Sues Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things Anakin Skywalker loved Category:Soldiers Category:Commandos Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:Victims of Darth Vader Category:People who got lucky